


Come and Relax

by Nonbinary_Gaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All have male pronouns, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Names are in the notes, The 1st follower has female lower parts though, The Followers have names, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Gaster/pseuds/Nonbinary_Gaster
Summary: Gaster's working himself to the bone over the core. His followers notice this and they all decide to help him 'relax'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster Follower 1's (the small bug eyed guy) name is Lucius, Gaster Follower 2's (the cat like guy with the piece of Gaster) name is Risae, Gaster Follower 3's (the big ol head guy) name is Vanguar
> 
> Oh and the second guy doesn't have the piece of Gaster on him.

The three of them were waiting for Gaster to come home. They all agreed to help out Gaster with his stress problem so they made a plan. With all the work going into to core, Gaster has been stressing himself out day and night.

All of them had keys to Gaster’s house, given to them by Gaster himself, because the three of them were his most trusted assistants and dearest friends.

They had busied themselves while waiting, cleaning the house, putting things away, making the bed. Just giving Gaster less things to worry about. Once everything was done, they sat down together in the living room, passing the time.

Gaster finally came home from work. When the three heard the door unlock, they nodded at each other with determination in their eyes and got into position. They all stood up silently and sort of posed themselves in front of the door.

The door opened and Gaster walked through, he immediately noticed his assistants standing there.

“Umm, what are you three doing here? I’ve had a long day and I really don’t have time to deal with—” Gaster cut himself off as he saw Risae walk behind him.

“Calm down.” Risae shushed him with a devious but loving look, placing his hands on Gasters shoulders. “We want to help you… relax.”

“Relax?” Gaster repeated. Lucius walk up to him and started to unbutton his coat, while Vanguar shuffled in front of them.

“Yeah, you’ve been working yourself to the ‘bone’. You deserve a night off to rest, and we’re going to help.” Vanguar stated as Lucius opened the coat and Risae helped remove it from Gaster, throwing it vaguely towards the coat rack.

“Please, I am very busy, I don’t have time to play your games.” Gaster respond, trying not to sound too harsh, but he wasn’t having it.

“Come on G. You work all day at the labs then work all night when you get home.” Vanguar tried to persuade him. “Just let us give you one night off?”

Gaster thought about but was still unsure, once he got into the groove of working, he didn’t like to stop.

“We’ll work overtime tomorrow.” Risae chimed in, trying to sway Gaster.

“Uugh fine.” Gaster agreed, curious to actually see where they would go with this. “What do you have in mind?”

Risae walked back in front of Gaster and took one of his hands. “Why don’t we just show you?” He said winking. He led Gaster into the bedroom and the other two followed.

Risae made Gaster sit down on the end of the bed and sat down behind him. The other two then started to remove Gasters shoes. Gaster continued to let the others do what they planned.

“Just sit back and let us take over.” Vanguar said, and the two of them started to rub at Gasters boney feet. Gaster moaned at the feeling, being on his feet all day he enjoyed the attention.

“Mmm, that does feel good.” Gaster leaned back into Risae’s hold, as he started to rub Gasters shoulders.

“It’s only going to get better.” Lucius stood up and grabbed the bottom of Gasters jumper and lifted it up slowly, rubbing at his ribs as his hands passed, Risae paused his massage to help remove the jumper.

“Ahh.” It felt like a weight was lifted from Gasters shoulders, and felt even better when Risae continued his massage and when Lucius now turned his attention completely to his ribs. Gaster leaned back more, letting the three take control of his body.

Vanguar shuffled between Gasters legs and grabbed the top of his trousers between his jaw and the top of his mouth, slowly and carefully pulling them down and throwing them out the way. 

“Ahh what are you- nhh.” Gaster cut himself off in pleasure as Vanguar started to gently lick at Gasters now exposed pelvis bone.

While Gaster was distracted, Risae started to undress, silently taking off his boots, labcoat and finally his shorts. He then sat in position behind Gaster, legs on both sides.

Gaster was too focused on the pleasure to notice what Risae had done.

“Mmm.” The magic built up in Gasters pelvis, but nothing had been formed yet. It left Gaster feeling on edge and that sweet pain felt so damn good.

Risae started to pull Gaster back to lie on top of him. Now that he was lying down, Vanguar had better access to Gasters pelvis and started to lick him more, getting his magic to form both a pussy and a cock.

Lucius took that chance to climb on top of Gaster. The look on his face was pure bliss, and Lucius wanted to see more of it.

“You ready for round two?” Lucius asked, looking down at Gaster for his response. Gaster couldn’t form any words, just nodding his head as best he could.

When he saw Gaster nod, Risae pulled Gaster down, lined himself up with Gasters entrance and carefully rocked his hips up, pushing inside him.

“Ahh fuck.” Gaster moaned. It’s been awhile since he’s felt this good, and he needed more. He pushed his hips down to meet with Risae as they were both getting into it, moving in sync.

Once Lucius noticed them moving in rhythm, he lowered himself onto Gaster and started to move with Risae thrusts. “Nn-ahh, Gaster!” He slowly got Gasters throbbing dick all the way inside.

All three of them were moving as one, setting a good pace. Vanguar took his chance to get between them and started to lick the base of Risae cock, up past both Gasters summoned genitals ending at Lucius’s.

Vanguar repeated this action, causing Risae to go faster, hitting Gaster in just the right way.

“Ahh shit Risae, keep- keep going~” Gaster moaned. Risae turned Gaster head to face him, and pulled him into a heated kiss. Gaster allowed him in, without lips, all Gaster could do was wrap his tongue around his. This all felt too good, he didn’t want it to stop.

And Lucius noticed this and he too started to go faster.

“Ahh.” Gaster pulled away from the kiss to call out. The increased speed just left Gaster feeling limp. “Fuuuck. You guys. Are so. Gooood.”

“Haha, we know.” Vanguar paused his licking to comment back. He shuffled back to take in the sight of them, Gaster loving every minute of it, Risae thrusting inside him from below and Lucius riding him from above.

It was rare to see Gaster loose like this, he was always so serious and strong standing. He always had an aura of authority around him. Doctor Gaster was a great man, seeing him like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

And being part of why it happened was enough to get back in there. Vanguar focused on Gaster this time. This was all for him anyway. He wrapped his tongue around the base on Gasters cock before trailing it down into Gasters entrance, joining Risaes thrusting.

“Ahh~ too much, nhh. I’m gonna- haa.” Gaster couldn’t finish his sentence, too much pleasure running through his body to even think properly. He was so close.

Lucius leaned back on Gasters rocks, moving one of his spiked fingers to prod at Gasters entrance, slowly pushing inside to join Vanguar and Raise. Pushing in and out to join the others pace, all three moving in the same rhythm, pushing Gaster over the edge.

“Ahhh~” Gaster cried out in pure ecstasy as he came, deep inside Lucius, spilling out onto the other two as well. Vanguar withdrew his tongue from Gaster to lick up the mess he made.

Both Raise and Lucius continued to move. Lucius removed his finger to hold onto Gasters ribs, allowing himself to move faster. Raise also picked up the pace, too close release.

Vanguar could tell, and once he was done cleaning up, he started licking at Raise, keeping a smooth rhythm. Raise gave a few hard last thrusts before he to came into Gaster.

“Nhh, Gaster.” Staying in deep, filling Gaster up. He stayed inside afterward, too tired out to move.

Lucius still kept going, eager to finish off. He started speeding up his movements, getting moans out of Gaster with every thrust. Gaster started to wiggle about, with Lucius moving faster and Raise still inside him, he was completely overstimulated. Setting off a second orgasm from Gaster.

Not too long and Lucius eventually came, already feeling very full. They all just stayed there for a while, all feeling content. Gaster no longer feeling any stress, they had done their job.

“You three,” Gaster said, trying to catch his breath. “Are amazing.”

“Haha, so are you.” Lucius replied, leaning down to kiss Gaster. He sat back up to get off of Gaster, feeling his release dribble down his legs. “Nhh.”

With Lucius off, Raise was able to pull out too. He then wrapped his arms around Gaster and pulled him up fully on the bed and layed next to him. Lucius flopped down on the other side of Gaster cuddling up to him.

Vanguar shuffled around the side of the bed and settled next to Lucius. “So Doctor Gaster, how are you feeling now?”

“Mmm, relaxed.” Gaster mumbled back. He felt like he could just sleep right there. “I made a good choice picking you guys to be my assistants.”

“Ah, of course. Anything for the boss, right.” Lucius laughed.

“If that’s the case, maybe I should overwork myself more often.”


End file.
